Choosing desinty
by Kamen Rider Sting
Summary: When evil strike a


Chapter1 The World

There are things in this worl;d such as evos, mutants, meta humans, and so on. But the people of are very predjuice it seems people fear and /or hate something they dont understand. Other people in are pure evilo such as Black Knight, the Joker,Slade,Medusa, Madem Hydra, etc. So you see this world is far perfect. But there is good amoung the bad a new team warriors will change the world for better or worse. Its time to meets the players so to speak.

Roxas: age 15, Element Light, Weapons Keyblade(s) Two become one, oathkeeper and oblivion. Info: Roxas is the nobody of Sora which allows him to weild the keyblade. roxas was once part of a group of nobodies called Organization xiii. But left to fulfill a promise he to someone he cant remember. Roxas unlike sora and ven doesnt have bright outlook on life. He known to be at times very seriours when it comes to certain things. Roxas dersie is have a heart of his own a find out who sora is. He very short temperted

Nero: age 16, Element Demon energy, Weapons Red Queen, Blue Rose, Yamato and Devil Bringer. Info: Nero is the only son Vergil Sparda Thus making him part demon Nero is very loyal to his friends and is very rebellious. Nero is a member a group known as holy knights. Nero is also known for his two legged kick and deafting The saivor.( no not jesus).

X-23(Laura Kinney): age 15, Weapons Admantium Claws Healing factor. Info: X23 is the twenty third of Logan and the only successful one to copy his powers. X-23 is very calculating and apathetic because of miss treatment she receive while serving HYDRA, Which means she keeps her emoins repressed. Like Roxas she is very shorted tempered and is very fragile only here friends/teammates and Logan can calm her down

Sailor Saturn(Hotaru Tomoe) age 13 Weapons Silence Glaive. Info Hotaru is known as the senshi of destruction. Some times when she use her power she dies and is reborn but sailor moon fix that so wont die when she uses her power. she also a cyborg :when she was young she was severly injured in a fire. she known to be a very kind person.

RedX(Jason Todd): age 16 Weapon varies from x bombs,blades and throwing stars. Jason Todd was the second robin and now is red x. Jason was tracking down the joker but was killed but when Superboy-Prime alters reality from the paradise dimension in which he is trapped (six months after his death), Jason is restored to life and breaks out of his coffin, but collapses thereafter and is hospitalized. After spending a year in a coma and subsequently as an amnesiac vagrant, he is recognized by Talia al Ghul, who restores his health and memory by immersing him in a Lazarus Pit in which her father Ra's al Ghul is also bathing. It is suggested at that time that exposure to the Pit's energies together with Al Ghul might have affected Jason's making jason at time very selfish and at times will steal for thrills. Jason Stole the red X suit as a way of to get vernge on the Joker for killing him.

Crona: age 14 Weapons Demon Sword ragornak black blood. Info: Crona is the Son of the witch Medusa. But instead of giving crona love in abuse crona trying to turn him into a kenshin. Thus leaving crona unstable and unable to deal with things that he doesnt get. Crona is a very naive and submissive person who is constantly pestered by Ragnarok in the form of noogies and threats to eat Crona's share of food. Crona does not like to fight (often unable to overcome any obstacles presented) but Medusa normally introduces a spell into Crona's mind which increases Crona's aggression. Crona is extremely negative, negative enough that a poem he wrote was depressing enough to make His teammates/friends wish that they were never born. His Name means Dark one.

Terra(Princess Tara Makov): Age 15. Weapons Able to control earth and make rock ceatures. Info:Terra is a former member of the Teen Titans. Terra is quite insecure. She wishes to do good with her powers and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proves them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her reluctant to use them. Before Terra became a Titan, this lack was very evident and surfaced through her weak control over her powers and emotions. She had tried to put up a front of confidence, but was actually extremely afraid of people finding out how unstable she was. She was turned to stone saving jump city and the titans. But when a treat known as the masters of Darkness came unto the the world. Her of will of wanting to help the world she was changed back. Not much is realy kn ow about terra past its just that she refuses to tell anyone.

Rex Salazar:Age 16 Weapons nanties,smack hands, B.F.S,and many more. Info:**Rex Salazar** is a sixteen-year-old[1] amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. Rex and the rest of the team work for Providence, Reasons as Jason puts it: "Food, a warm bed and roof over my head, eh why not." Rex suffers more amnseua and black out mean ing at times he will pass out and some time not remember anything for an few days. Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. He is quite headstrong, which according to Van Kleiss, Rex has inherited from his mother, Violeta. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes. However, when Rex needs to defend himself, he doesn't hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to Providence's annoyance. However, he eventually begins to show more discretion and planning.

_Now you know the players it is time the thier destiny to began will good or evil that for you to choose._

_Note some things info i got from wikipedia not all of this info is mine. None of the charicers are mine they belong to who ever owns them._


End file.
